


Versátiles

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BL, Lemon, M/M, Versálites, Vicyuu, Yuuvic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: ¿Yuuvic? ¿Vicyuu? ¡Versátiles! Porque si te fijas en un rol, pierdes la mitad de la diversión.El arte de esta portada es creación de @Aslhey-Kun.Este oneshot está dedicado a @PaoV093
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Versátiles

  
  
  
Yuuri miraba con curiosidad poco disimulada a Phichit, el moreno siempre había sido risueño e irradiaba optimismo, pero ese día era diferente. Había entrado a la universidad con una sonrisa bobalicona y ojos brillantes, parecía flotar en una nube rosa hecha de suspiros, y ni siquiera los regaños de los profesores por su evidente desconcentración lograron bajarlo de regreso a la tierra. Es más, Yuuri podía asegurar que Phichit ni siquiera era consciente de las constantes llamadas de atención. 

Durante la hora de almuerzo, ambos amigos se sentaron en la cafetería y una vez que Yuuri puso su bandeja sobre la mesa, frente a su amigo, le dijo:

—Bien, necesito que me cuentes la razón detrás de tu nada disimulada felicidad. 

Los ojos de Phichit brillaron aún más intensamente mientras intentaba controlar su estúpida sonrisa para poder contestarle a su amigo.

—Yo… ayer… al fin… 

—¿Tú, ayer, al fin? —interrogó Yuuri con su ceja levantada y su mirada insistente.

—¡Se la metí a Seung! —gritó sin poder contener la emoción que lo desbordaba. 

Yuuri giró la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, vio como los ojos de todos se dirigían hacia ellos con gestos divertidos y risas mal disimuladas. Yuuri se sonrojó y reprendió a su amigo:

—Mierda Phichit, sé más discreto, ¡todos nos están mirando!

Solo en ese momento el tailandés se percató de que eran el centro de atención, un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzado por su deliz. No obstante, su felicidad le permitió restarle importancia al asunto: pronto se olvidarían del tonto muchacho que gritó en plena cafetería que se la metió a su novio. Así como se olvidaron del tipo drogado que veía elefantes rosas o de las chicas que encontraron teniendo sexo en el gimnasio. 

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz. Seung era muy reacio a intercambiar roles, me costó mucho convencerlo. 

—Me alegro por ti, al parecer fue bastante bueno.

—Lo fue —dijo con expresión soñadora—. ¿Tú ya se la metiste a Víctor?

—¡Phichit! —exclamó ruborizado—. ¿Podrías ser menos vulgar? 

— Esta bien, esta bien. —Su rostro mostró un semblante serio y moduló su voz con exageración—: Yuuri, ya has penetrado a Víctor durante el acto sexual o sigues siendo el que recibe… ¿así? 

El rojo profundo en el rostro de Yuuri hizo reír al tailandés. 

—Ya, ya… no tienes que contarme si no quieres —dijo Phichit mientras limpiaba las esquinas de sus ojos por las lagrimillas de risa que se habían escapado. 

—Nunca… yo nunca le he pedido a Víctor que cambiemos los roles —respondió en voz apenas audible y con la mirada en el suelo. 

—¿No te agrada la idea de ser el activo?

—No lo sé, Víctor ha sido mi único novio y él tomó ese rol de manera natural. No creo que le guste la idea de cambiar.

—Deberías preguntarle, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Si te apetece, claro. 

  
  


***

  
  


—¡Yuuri! Llegué —dijo el alegre ruso al entrar al pequeño departamento que compartía con su novio. Ambos eran estudiantes becados en sus respectivas facultades y tenían trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar sus gastos. 

El japonés, que preparaba la cena, salió de la cocina a recibir a su novio con un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué cocinas amor? —preguntó Víctor al sentir el aroma que abría el apetito.

—Hago una receta tailandesa que me enseñó Phichit, se llama Pad Thai.

—Huele muy bien. —El ruso se acercó a la cocina—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—Falta poco, pon la mesa mientras termino.

—Okay. 

Ambos disfrutaron del delicioso platillo de fideos fritos con gambas, verduras, pollo y tofu. Víctor le contaba animado lo que había hecho en el día, pero pronto notó que Yuuri estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Después de observarlo un rato decidió preguntar. 

—Amor, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho. —Hizo un puchero adorable.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. —Se avergonzó—. Yo… ¿Qué decías?

—Nada importante, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó, la preocupación se deslizaba en su voz.

—No, no pasa nada.

—¿Seguro? Porque en algo estás pensando.

—Es que… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cambiar de roles? —preguntó con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Cambiar de roles? —repitió Víctor ladeando la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería Yuuri. 

—Sí, bueno, tú sabes —dijo Yuuri haciendo contacto visual, y descubriendo que no, Víctor no sabía y lo miraba con confusión—. En la cama —murmuró. 

En cuanto Víctor escuchó esas palabras susurradas, sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro mostró comprensión. 

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada pícara—. Yuuri quiere estar arriba —sonrió. 

—Si no quieres esta bien —se apresuró a decir en voz alta moviendo sus manos para descartar la sugerencia. 

—¿Y por qué no querría? Sé que serás cuidadoso —respondió Víctor con su sonrisa intacta.

—¿De verdad no te molesta? 

—Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? 

—Bueno, hay hombres que jamás aceptarían ser el pasivo. Es una cuestión de orgullo para ellos.

—Esas son tonterías, estar arriba o abajo no te hace más o menos hombre. Si aceptar ser el pasivo es pasar a llevar tu orgullo entonces ¿el pasivo es inferior? ¿Ser el de arriba da algún tipo de superioridad? Ese pensamiento me parece repulsivo. 

—Es que, como siempre has sido tú quien lo hace...

—Bueno, supongo que es el rol que se me da con más naturalidad, pero si quieres estar dentro de mí yo estaré encantado de recibirte. 

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron y su boca se entreabrió dejando salir un suspiro. Lo deseaba, Yuuri deseaba tomar a Víctor. Y Víctor vio el deseo en los ojos marrones que resplandecían llamándolo como una flama ardiente que desea devorarlo.

Dejaron los platos a medio terminar, el hambre había mudado a otro tipo de necesidad. Se tomaron de la mano y entre risas y besos rápidos se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Una vez allí se besaron profundamente, primero con calma, después con pasión. Se besaban mientras sus manos descansaban en la cintura del contrario y traviesos jadeos escapaban de sus bocas. 

Cuando el beso se rompió Víctor sonrió, se quitó los zapatos y luego comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, sus movimientos eran calculados: lentos y sensuales. Sus ojos zarcos, profundos y oscuros como el mar excitado, no se despegaban de los orbes castaños de Yuuri, que hechizados se movían queriendo memorizar la imagen de Víctor, su Víctor. 

El ruso se desnudó sin pudor, con descaro seductor dejó su cuerpo expuesto ante el japonés, su piel clara, su torso definido y sus líneas rectas se mostraron sin secretos, como una obra de arte frente a su creador. Con un suspiro Víctor se acostó sobre la cama: una sonrisa ladina y una mirada insinuante se dibujaron en su rostro.

—Ven Yuuri —dijo con voz sedosa y rica como chocolate fundido—: puedes tomarme como gustes. 

Yuuri tragó grueso al escuchar esas palabra salir de la boca del ruso. Y su pene palpitó al ver la imagen frente a él, era mucho más que excitante y estaba un escalón por sobre la seducción.

Yuuri decidió quedar en las mismas condiciones que su amante y también se quitó la ropa, no lo hizo con calma porque su cuerpo entero le pedía reclamar a la hermosa criatura que esperaba por él sobre la cama, con las piernas y el alma abierta en espera. Yuuri se subió sobre el colchón y comenzó a acariciar las piernas delgadas y ejercitadas del ruso. Tocó suavemente la blanca piel para después besarla con devoción, con anhelo. 

El camino de besos que empezó en la pantorrilla derecha fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al muslo interno. Luego hizo el camino contrario bajando por la pierna izquierda. Su lengua serpenteante volvió a subir lamiendo y succionando hasta llegar a su abdomen, ignorando a propósito el duro y erecto pene de Víctor. 

Sus manos acariciaban los costados de su amante mientras su boca daba suaves mordidas en en la piel de su abdomen, acomodando sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de un Víctor jadeante y dispuesto a entregarse. Poco a poco, la lengua de Yuuri dejó un camino de saliva hasta los pezones rozados: lamió, mordió y apretó. Uno y luego el otro, intentando no descuidar ninguno mientras oía los roncos gemidos de su amado y sentía como sus miembros erectos se rozaban provocando pequeñas descargas de placer. 

El cuello de Víctor también fue atacado y marcado por aquellos dulces labios cargados de lujuria, que pronto alcanzaron la húmeda boca de Víctor para fundirse nuevamente en un beso; lascivo, profundo, sensual. Un beso en el cual sus lenguas buscaban explorar y llegar a lo más profundo de sus bocas abiertas al placer, un beso en el que la saliva escurría a través de las comisuras de sus labios junto a los sonidos involuntarios de sus dientes atacando, mordiendo, disfrutando mientras se fundían en un abrazo posesivo, casi doloroso.

Yuuri comenzó a hacer el camino contrario y mientras su mirada no perdía contacto con los iris azules fue bajando lentamente: besos en el cuello, lamidas en los hombros, mordidas en las clavículas, más besos en el pecho. Succión en los pezones hinchados y marcas en el abdomen. La lengua jugó y dejó un camino de saliva en el bajo vientre de Víctor, provocó que su espalda se arqueara de pura expectación. 

Yuuri bajó un poco más, su aliento hizo que la piel sonrosada de Víctor se erizara. Cuando el pene de Víctor estuvo a su alcance comenzó a darle placer, usó su lengua mojada y acarició gentilmente el glande, giró su lengua solo en la cabeza del pene, el brillo húmedo se asentó en la piel lisa. Pronto empezó a lamer toda la extensión de aquel delicioso falo; comenzó por la base y saboreó hasta llegar de nuevo al glande, repitió la acción una y otra vez, mientras Víctor lo deleitaba con pequeños y roncos gemidos. 

Un gemido algo más largo escapó de los labios delgados de Víctor cuando Yuuri introdujo todo su pene en su boca, la calidez de esa caverna repleta de roció envolvió su erección mientras la lengua de su amante no dejaba de moverse y acariciar su dureza. 

En poco tiempo la zona estaba completamente mojada; saliva y líquido preseminal goteaba y escurría entre las nalgas de Víctor. Yuuri aprovechó para acercar su mano derecha a la entrada del ruso y su dedo índice comenzó hurgar en esa estrecha cavidad: muy lentamente comenzó a abrirla para poder entrar en ella. 

Víctor gimió fuerte cuando el dedo de Yuuri finalmente entró en él y levantó su cadera cuando el dedo de Yuuri alcanzó su próstata y la acarició. Apretó los ojos cuando un segundo dedo se introdujo en su cuerpo y empuñó sus manos cuando llegó la hora del tercero. 

Yuuri miró el rostro de Víctor y le pareció la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Sus ojos color cielo estaban velados por una brillante humedad, su piel perlada por el sudor y su cabello revuelto cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus labios hinchados, coloreados y entreabiertos. Todo ello adornado con un gesto de placer y necesidad. 

—Te amo —pronuncio Yuuri antes de darle un suave beso—, te amo —repitió mientras sus dedos salían del interior de Víctor—, te amo —volvió a declarar cuando su pene comenzó a ocupar el espacio abierto, ingresando poco a poco mientras besaba el rostro y los labios de su amado. 

Yuuri se sintió abrumado cuando su miembro entró por completo en Víctor. La calidez y la estrechez de su interior lo sobrepasaron de placer. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sentía un poco de temor de correrse de inmediato, tomó el pene de Víctor buscando que él también alcanzara pronto el clímax. 

Víctor también se sintió desbordado de sensaciones placenteras. Por un lado, Yuuri abriendo sus músculos para llenarlo con su carne, la caricia a su próstata y el gozo que lo hacía sentir profundamente suyo. Por el otro, su pene siendo masturbado con vehemencia lo acercaba al clímax cada vez más. 

—Te amo —pronunció Víctor sintiéndose completamente vulnerable ante su amante—, te amo —repitió mientras la tensión en sus músculos le advertía que pronto moriría unos instantes—, te amo —dijo justo antes de sumergirse en un mar de placer, de explotar en un orgasmo doble donde aquel punto en su interior lo hizo llegar a las estrellas antes de que su semilla fuera expulsada sobre la mano de Yuuri y su abdomen, para quedarse un poco más.

Cuándo Víctor alcanzó el orgasmo, Yuuri, que retenía el suyo con dificultad, se dejó ir también. Sintiendo por primera vez lo que era derramarse en interior de la persona que amaba mientras sus paredes apretaban su carne y bebían su semen hasta dejarlo seco. 

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, entre jadeos, temblores y sudor.

Se miraron sin decir nada mientras sus respiraciones poco a poco volvían al compás natural. Víctor sonrió y Yuuri se sonrojó.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó el japonés mientras el tono rojizo se acrecentaba.

—Estuvo maravilloso —contestó Víctor—. Tenemos que hacerlo más seguido. 

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí. 

Ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso tranquilo y amoroso. Lo interrumpieron un momento para asearse, pero pronto lo continuaron bajo las sábanas, hasta que se durmieron en la calidez de los brazos de su amante, acompañados por mimos y melosas palabras. 

¿Yuuvic? ¿Vicyuu? ¡Versátiles! Porque si te fijas en un rol, pierdes la mitad de la diversión. 


End file.
